Falling in love with Rachel Berry
by kissthepainaway
Summary: A heartbroken Rachel turns to Noah for help and he willingly gives it only to realize what he's been hiding all his life.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked down a mostly vacant hallway with an extra big smile on her face. Today was her day Finn had finally asked her out to the movies this weekend, and Mr. Shue was definitely going to give her the solo for Regoinals where they where sure to beat Vocal Adrenalin. Just thinking about the day was making her smile grow wider, no amount of slushies could possibly get her down today. She dashed to the auditorium to get in some much needed warming up.

"Hey Berry wait up." came a familiar deep voice from behind her. Rachel stopped to wait for Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Hello and how are you on this glorious day Noah?" once he caught up with her she continued down the hall to the auditorium.

"I'm bored as fuck Satan is apparently banning me from having daily fucks with her in the storage closet so I actually had to sit through some of my classes." Rachel rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the aditorium doors.

"Such a pity that you actually had to gain the proper knowledge of something other then a woman's naked body."

"I'd like to learn your body." He smirked and stepped closer to her. Rachel took a step back.

"Unfortunately for you I am no longer single if you must know Finn finally asked me out on a real date." Rachel beamed up at him and Puck was surprised to find a sickening feeling in his stomach to think of Rachel with Finn, when the hell did that start. He quickly shakes it off as they enter the auditorium and are faced with a sight to see. Santana Lopez on her knees in front of a very vocal Finn Hudson. Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing her boyfriend was taking a blow job in the place that she held dearest to her heart.

Puck looked to his side and his chest tightened at the sight Rachel's eyes were filled to the brim with tears just threatening to spill over but she had to much pride to let Finn see her crying on his behalf.

"Rachel I-its not what you think Rachel Santana means nothing to me." That earned him a kick in the junk from Satan.

"Finn I don't wanna here it. Obviously I am the one that means nothing to you if you would proceed in such a manner as this with the school whore. Our date is officially canceled and I would like it if you never spoke to me again unless it evolves glee." She turned and stormed out and Puck wanted nothing more then to run after her but fearing his bad ass status taking a fall for it he stayed in his spot but apparently not Finn who ran after her holding on to his dick.

Puck walked down to the stage where Santana was still standing.

"Really Satan you had to steal Rachel's boyfriend she's our chance of winning."

"Wait her boyfriend Finn was dating me not her."

"He just asked her out today said he still loved her or some shit. Wait you didn't know they were together again." Santana's face flashed in pure agony for about two seconds before she composed herself again that's all he needed to know.

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe what happened Finn was sleeping with Santana this whole time and I didn't even figure it out, I was so stupid. To add to the pain Noah had seen it all it wouldn't be long before it was all over the school that once again Rachel Berry is second in Finn Hudson's love life. I called my dad's to come and get me but they where both in a meeting and couldn't come. Finn had offered me a ride home to explain what had happened but I couldn't here him talk anymore. So I'm standing in the rain finally letting the tears stream down my face, if anyone sees I'll say its just the rain.

A strong tan hand rest on my shoulder. I turn around to see Noah standing there.

"Hey Rache do you need a ride home?" He asked me. Usually I would disagree to get in to the truck of a man who constantly made my school life terrible but I needed to get home to my nice warm bed and cry.

"Thank you Noah I would very much appreciate it." I faked a hollow smile and wiped my tears from my eyes hoping he would just assume it was the rain, and if he didn't he didn't say anything. I quickly slid in to his truck as he started the engine and took off out of the parking lot.

**Normal POV**

The ride to her house was completely silent except for when Rachel would hiccup from a silent sob. Every time Puck looked over at her he felt more, and more bad. Rachel Berry who usually couldn't shut her trap was completely silent and had been since the accident. As if on cue she spoke in a small broken voice that pained him in a way he wasn't ready to think about.

"He said he loved me I just never thought this could happen not to us we were so perfect he never ever pressured me in to sex and now I see why." She shook from the tears she wasn't letting out. Puck had never been one to comfort girl with break ups except Quinn but look how that turned out. His daughter was shipped off to Rachel's birth mother Shelby.

"Rache look Finn's an idiot and doesn't realize what he did was bad he's never been faced with the opportunity to cheat." Puck told her and the laugh she gave him was hallow.

"I offered him to cheat every second he was with Quinn but he didn't why because stupid fucking Quinn Frebay is just wonderfully perfect and every one wants her Finn, Santana, even you." Puck stared at Rachel in amasment not only had she cussed but she had accused him of wanting Quinn the woman he hated for tempting him in to hurting his best friend that will never be his best friend again. He hated her for making him lie then when it came out blamed him for it and made ever single person hate him. He hated her for making him give up his daughter.

"Rachel I don't want Quinn I thought I did but I will never ever want her again." Rachel look at him to see if he was lying but if he was she couldn't see it.

"Besides Rache you have something Quinn will never have. Your talented and beautiful and you didn't have to loose like 500 hundred pounds and get a nose job to do it either. And you get shit all day everyday and you never let it phase you it seems as if it never hurts you, you keep your head high and why because you know that one day all these idiots will be paying to see you on a Broadway stage." Puck had never meant anything more in his life then what he had just said to Rachel and from the genuine smile she flashed him he could tell she knew he meant it too. He drove her home and when she offered him inside he didn't even give a second thought before fallowing her to the couch to watch some sappy movie about some crying chick, he wasn't really listening for fear of growing a vagina. He laughed though at part that apparently wasn't laugh worthy with the glare Rach had shot him. Half way through the movie Rachel laid her head against Noah's shoulder and for once in his life he held on to a girl without any thoughts of getting laid tonight. It was in turn a perfect moment until his phone rang. He awnsered without checking the caller ID knowing it was probably his mother.

"Hey…. Yeah ma I'm on my way…. Just give me a damn second….. Alright I'll be there soon ma." he quickly hung up before his mom could bitch at him some more.

"Listen Rache I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I don't think I'm ganna go to school tomorrow." Rachel looked at the carpet and Puck grabbed her shoulders.

"Rache don't let that dick head control you treat like it was just another slushie to the face and do what you always do walk on." he grinned at her and turned to walk out of the house and to his truck.

**Rachel's POV**

I watched the spot where Noah had just stood. He was right I can't let Finn's mistake control my life. Especialy when I now have a new friend I hope. When I touched the spot on my shoulder where Noah touched me it was still burning and caused my stomach to flip in a way I thought only Finn could. After dismissing the thought as jitters about the up coming school day I waited for my fathers to get home unable to sleep without some one in the house with me. Laying in my bed I fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

**NEXT MORNING Normal POV**

Rachel sighed in to her pillow as her alarm sounded at its usual time. When she was going through her morning ruitine she spent extra time on the elliptical and paid a little more attenchin to her make up and hair. She didn't wish bad things for Finn but she wouldn't mind making him realize what he was missing out on. She picked out a black and white pleaded skirt and a sweater that hugged all the right places and had her daddy drop her off in front of the school.

Rachel walked in to the school imminently fallowed by whispers so she could only assume that every one knew but for some reason it didn't bother her only pushed her harder. When she stopped at her locker there was a dozen roses inside and a letter from Finn. She ripped the note apart and tossed it in the trash with the flowers. Her smile only faded when she heard a unfortunately nasally voice come from behind.

"What do you want Jacob?" Rachel asked turning to face the disgusting boy in front of her.

"Rachel I heard you where single so I thought maybe you'd like to join me on a dinner to Bread Stix I figure you should let me at least to 3rd base considering I already have a pair of your underwear."

"What the fuck did I just here you say Jewfro?" Puck asked pushing the smaller and weaker boy in to the lockers

"The only guy who will ever get to see Rachel Berry's panties will be me so I'll expect the pair you have to be returned by tomorrow morning if not you'll be takin' a dive in the dumpster for a wile. And by the way if I ever ceach you even lookin' at my girl again I'll make you life fuckin' hell. Do you understand." Jacob only nodded before Puck threw him to the floor and turned to Rachel who had a pure look of shock on her face.

"What Rache I figure with Finn outa the picture you need some one eles to take care of you and I kinda guess I'm perfect for the job." Rachel couldn't help the smile that crept on the her face as she flung herself in to Puck's arms.

"Your right Noah your perfect for the job."

Rachel gave him a heart stopping smile and it actually made his heart skip a beat. He smiled at her and walked her in to the school and for the first time in a long time Noah Puckerman went to all of his classes. While Rachel thanked the heavens that she finally had a friend who would protect her.

**FAST FORWARD **

When the last bell rang Rachel walked down the hallway and out to Puck's waiting truck. He offered her a ride home in exchange for help with his home work. Through the whole drive home Rachel played with his radio and suddenly settled on a Broadway musical station and sang along with every song that came on.

Puck finally pulled in to Rachel's drive way to notice her dads car was missing. She looked at the empty car spot and smiled.

"My dads left on there annual honeymoon trip to the Caribbean usually I stay with my Nana but I convinced them I'm old enough to watch the house by myself." Rachel told him walking up the steps to the door.

"Have you told anyone about the party yet?"

"Umm what party Noah?" Rachel asked him confused as he laid on the couch.

"You want to tell me that you have the whole house to yourself for a month and your not planning on one party?" He asked surprise, even Rachel Berry should know the rules of partying.

"Of course not Noah I told my parents I wouldn't to get caught lying and partying at a party I'm sure will involve underage drinking, sex and drugs. I will never get in to that much trouble." Puck was sure if he let her keep talking she'd start hyperventilating. He grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the sofa in between his legs.

"Rache you need to relax for once and let loose don't worry about getting caught or shit breaking or anything like that just let me handle it all. Just trust me." Rachel looked at him and she slowly nodded suprising them both.

"Alright Rache tomorrow night I'll pass the word around school I'll show up first to help you set up and get the refreshments, if you know what I mean." He smirked and Rachel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

By the time Rachel had arrived to her third period class every one was talking about the party she was still very unsure about but she promised Noah and he said he'd take care of it and she trusted him, probably more then she should. Sighing at the thought of her important things being wrecked in her house she had woken up early to take down all framed photos and everything that was worth value and hid it in all the safes. She assumed most people wouldn't come to the party dude to who she was and where she ranked on the social ladder.

Boy was she surprised when Noah showed up with what she was sure 100 dollars worth of beer and two bottles of Jack Daniels she assumed was for him since she knew it was his favorite.

"Noah I doubt we are going to need that much beer." She said helping him get it in to the house.

"What are you talking about Rache almost every one from school is coming to this party." He said lifting a huge keg from the back of his pick up. Rachel felt a tightening feeling in her stomach at the sight of his toned arms flexing to carry such a heavy load. She quickly pushed the feelings to the back of her head and loaded the cans in to the iced coolers.

"Noah do you mind putting the rest of this away I need to change for the party?" Rachel asked heading to the stairs. Noah only grunted in response but began to fill the coolers with beers of many kinds.

**Puck's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching Rachel's kick ass flat screen T.V when I heard the clicking of heals. Turning my head slightly I did a fucking triple take at the sight before me. Rachel fucking Berry stood before me in the shortest dress I had ever seen on this girl and that's sayin' a lot from her normal short ass school skirts. The tiny black halter dress stopped about mid thigh and her cleavege was dangerously low. Her hair was in soft brown curls framing her face that was just barley had any make up on except for the ruby red lip gloss on her soft plump lips. To add to the whole outfit she wore heals that made her just barley five feet tall. I tried to swallow around the lump that suddenly formed in my throat that was very dry. That was when I realized what I'd been avoiding since I first met this girl at age six, I, Noah Puckerman, am in love with Rachel fucking Berry.

Fuck my life

**Normal POV**

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of Puck's hazel eyes. They held passion she had never seen in them before and she just couldn't look away. Puck stood off the couch and stepped toward her and the look upon his face was pure predatory and Rachel instinctively took a step back only to hit the counter where she braced her self. Her knees felt weak and wobbly and she was sure she was going to pass out when Puck pushed himself against her body.

"N-Noah what are you doing?" Rachel whispered as she placed her hands against his chest but didn't try to push him away. Puck didn't answer just kept his eyes locked with hers and bent his head down to where there lips were centimeters away when the doorbell rang loudly making Puck jump back and mutter a sorry before going to the door to let the first wave of party goers in. Rachel stood there for what was a good ten minutes before she felt strong enough to move. She looked over to the corner of the room and found Puck chatting with the other boys half way through the first Jack Daniel's bottle. A guy she recognized as one of the hockey team players offered her a beer, which she politely declined and walked though the house and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Finn had his arm wrapped tightly around Santana's waist and her head was dipped in his neck obviously kissing him.

She glared at the shock that crossed Finn's face when he saw her and stormed passed him to Puck where she proceeded to rip the bottle from his hand and down as much as she could take of the burning in her throat.

"Woah Rache slow down what's going on?" he asked when she had stopped making faces at the taste of the whiskey.

"You were soooo right Noah I need to relax and I need to unwind and have fun." She giggled and stalked off. Puck smiled as she walked off. He could be more happy with his progress he had made with Rachel finally letting go, that was until he walked in to her basement to find her on stage singing Rihanna's S&M doing a very provocative dance that was apparently why all the guys where down there hooting and hollering. Puck was about to step in and break up the show when Finn beat him to the punch and angerly pulled Rachel off the stage. He was pissed now no one ever touches his girl like that. When Puck made his way to the front, he had missed the argument but got there in time to see Finn slap Rachel across the face.

Puck saw red and the next thing he knew he was being pulled off of a bleeding and crying Finn Hudson and the music was cut and the cops where holding his hand behind his back and was cuffing him. He held his head down as the crowed dispersed leaving him to be shoved in the back of a cop car with bleeding knuckles.

**Puck's POV**

I was laying on the metal bench trying to get comfortable knowing I was ganna be here for a long ass while. When the cop opened the cell though I sat up and was more then surprised to see Mr. Shuester standing there smiling apologetically. Walking over to him I looked at him curiously as to why he of all people would come and bail me out of jail after almost killing his best singer.

"Rachel told me what Finn did and I say that's perfectly good reason for you to attack him the way you did. I kicked him out of the Glee club there are a lot of things I will put up with but that drawls the line." He looked about as pissed as I felt just remembering what happened.

"Is Rachel mad at me for ruining the party?" I asked I just cant help seeing the horror on her face when the cops carried me away.

"I doubt it she called me crying about what had happened and I came here to bail you out. She told me to bring you imminently home to her house ." I could only nod in response as he took me to his car and drove me silently back to Rachel's house.

**Normal POV**

When Puck opened the door he saw the house was still moderately trashed but the couch was clean and empty except for Rachel sitting in the middle sobbing in to her hands. Puck's heart sank to his stomach and a lump formed in his throat when she looked up at him with pure anger. Rachel stormed up to Puck and before he could explain she brought her hand across his cheek with such force he was sure it would leave a mark.

"Rachel I am so sorry for wrecking your party I just-" Rachel quickly cut him off with a loud laugh. Puck looked at her confused.

"Noah you really think I actually give a damn about the stupid party, that's not what I am mad about I am furious that you left me." Rachel flung herself in to his arms knocking him back on to the couch.

"Don't ever leave me alone again Noah." Rachel sobbed in to his chest.

"Rachel I promise you I will never leave you again." He said looking down at her.

"Prove it Noah prove to me you wont leave me." Rachel said hovering above him. Puck's mind was screaming at him to tell her he wouldn't leave her because he loves her.

"I cant leave my girl behind Rache." He said smiling through the hurt he felt that he couldn't admit how he felt to her. Rachel smiled and laid back down against his chest and he waited until he knew she was asleep before kissing her lips softly.

"I love you Rachel." He then carried her up to her room where he laid in her bed sleeping soundly with the girl he loved.


	2. chapter 2

Its been a week since the party

A week since Puck fell for Rachel

Puck and Rachel hadn't discussed what had occurred before the party, Rachel was waiting for Puck and Puck was waiting for Rachel in more ways then she thought. He couldn't decide on the right time to tell Rachel how he felt, but he had all the time in the world right?

"Noah!" A shrill voice some how over powered every one else's in the crowed hallways for McKinley High. Puck turned to face Rachel who was practically splitting her face in half he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at how happy his girl was.

"Yeah Rache?"

"You have a new player on your football team right?" Puck thought back to meeting that new kid what was his name, Seth, Sid, well whatever.

"Uh yeah we do, why?"

"Because while I was wondering around the boys locker room he was showering and I heard him singing and I want him to join Glee you have to help Mike and Matt convince him in to joining."

"Rachel the fuck were you doing wondering around the guys locker room and listening to a guy in the shower." Other than me, He thought but quickly pushed it away knowing it would soon be accompanied by very very bad thoughts of Rachel in the shower with him. Rachel blushed at what he was obviously suggesting.

"I was looking for coach Beiste for the half time show and I passed the showers. I have already met him sort of." Rachel's blushed deepened at the thought of how the meeting had went.

_Rachel had already checked the football field for coach Beiste and didn't find her, that meant there could only be one other place. Rachel took a slow step inside the men's locker room, it was long after practice for football so she assumed that all the players were gone but just incase. Seeing the coast was clear she began looking all over for coach Beiste, when she heard a beautiful deep voice. Some one was singing American Honey by Lady Antebellum and Rachel had to see who this mysterious voice belonged to. She fallowed the sound to the showers and was met with a sight to be see, the boy was at least 6' and had bright blond hair and not to mention a body to remember thankfully the wall separating her and this guy was high enough to just barely cover his lower proximity. He shut the water off and turned around to see Rachel standing there, her response cover her eyes with her hands. _

_Rachel heard the rustle of clothing before her hands where pulled from her face. The boy, well the man was standing in front of her in only a towel and she expected to be yelled at for her accidental peeping incident, but he just winked at her and walked off deeper in to the locker room. Rachel stood trying to catch her breath and finally ran from the locker room._

"Rachel!" Puck snapped his finger in front of her face. He watched her think about the new guy and the face she had did not make him the least bit happy by it.

"Huh, oh oh yeah sorry. Ill meet you right after practice to talk him in to joining Glee." Rachel simply skipped off. What now she was going with him to talk to this kid, something was defiantly going on_. _

Right after practice Rachel ran toward Puck on the football field.

"Go get showered up I will wait for you outside the locker room and we'll wait for him to come out." She smiled at him and he nodded jogging off to get ready. When he stepped outside the locker room Rachel was sitting in front of the lockers on the other side of the wall. Puck walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey did something happen between you and this guy in the locker room yesterday?" curiosity was eating him alive and he couldn't help but think about the look Rachel had for this guy.

"I may have accidentally saw him naked from the waist up of course." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders and Puck felt his blood boil he saw the kid walk out of the locker room and had to grip the inside of his pockets so he wouldn't chock the fucker out. Rachel quickly sprung up and walked over.

"Hello Sam, it is very nice to meet you I am Rachel." She said holding out her hand to shake which he did he had such soft hands nothing like Noah's calloused fingers from his years of guitar playing, wait stop Rachel focus on the task at hand.

"Me and my friend Noah have a question we have to ask you."

"Shoot." He said in a southern voice that made Rachel practically melt on the spot especially his goofy grin.

Puck looked as Rachel giggled like a love sick school girl and he decided to step in.

"We'd like you to join the Glee club it's a singing group me and Rache are in." Puck tried to give Sam death glare but he never took his eyes off Rachel.

"Well alright on one condition, I wanna go on a date with you Rachel." Sam said shooting her a grin Puck knew as a lady killer line. Puck looked at Rachel waiting for her to turn him down, say she couldn't because she was in love with another.

"I'd love to Sam."

Its amazing how one sentence can completely make you wanna blow your fucking brains out.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel stood in front of her full length mirror admiring how she looked in a simple flowing red dress that ended just above her knees. The doorbell rang and Rachel ran down to open the door. Sam stood in a simple black dress shirt un tucked and dark wash jeans. She smiled at him and fallowed him out to his car. The drive to Bread Stix was pretty quite, but when they sat down at there booth Sam asked about Rachel's life and didn't interrupt her once from telling him everything.

"And then that's how I decided I wanted to sing just like Barbra." She finished smiling at him.

"Wow I've babbled about my life for at least 30 minutes I didn't mean to ruin our time." Rachel said looking at the wall clock. Sam quickly grabbed her hand.

"Rachel the conversation was about you. Talking about you makes everything better that's why I couldn't stop bragging about you to all my friends back home." Rachel blushed at this. She's never been bragged about before Finn always hid her away like a dirty little secret and she liked the new attention. After they finished their food Rachel was so moved by his sweetness she invited him back to her house.

When they opened the door her fathers where still out on their own date night so she brought him up to her room and closed her bed room door.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her against him pulling her in to a sweet loving kiss which Rachel quickly responded to. He fisted his hand in to her deep brown locks while his other rested on her hip. As he slammed her in to him Rachel gasped opening her mouth wide enough to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She let him take control and slowly guide her over to her bed and kiss the nape of her neck. Sam kissed higher until he reached that spot behind Rachel's ear that only one other person knew about. Her mind slowly drifted over to Noah before she could stop herself. The way they touched as so different Noah's rough hands had known exactly were to touch her to make her yell out or where to kiss her to make her grip his hair, but Sam was slow to find her spots and worked on one thing at a time. Noah was a fabulous multi-tasker. Rachel was thinking about Noah's calloused hands on her when Sam bit down on her pulse point.

"Oh Noah."

**Puck's house**

He have stayed in the same place since he got home on his bed staring at my ceiling counting the cracks he could see and trying to distract his mind from the date that Rachel was on with Sam. God he hated that kid so much and he was sure as hell ganna show it too. He tried to think that nothing was happening but Puck could just see how he acted exactly like him. Puck quickly sat up on his bed, he remembered back to Rachel and his short lived fling he had to be the one to stop things or they would have gone to far Rachel could barely stop herself from going at him. Puck ran out of the house and to his truck and drove to the Berry house hold.

Her dad's were sitting on the couch when he went inside.

"O hello Noah Rachel's up in her room that Sam boy as well so go on up." He could only nod as he climb the stairs while his stomach was doing flips. When he got to the door handle he felt like he was going to puke. Puck turned the handle only to be restricted entry because it was locked. He ran to the bathroom to throw up his guts.

About two hours later Sam opened the door and didn't even regard Puck as he walked down the steps. Puck quickly went in to Rachel's room. Rachel sat on the bed and looked at the floor in pure shock.

"Rachel babe what happened?" Puck asked running to her side.

"I said your name."


End file.
